Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat slidable in the vehicle front and rear direction, and more specifically to the vehicle seat provided with a seat belt anchor attached to a seat base plate or a seat sliding device.
In vehicle seats for automotive vehicles, seat sliding devices are widely adopted so that the seat can be slid in the vehicle front and rear direction according to the driver's body for improvement of driver's driving comfortability.
In the slidable vehicle seats, a pair of lower rails are fixed on a vehicle body floor extending in the vehicle front and rear direction with a predetermined interval; a pair of upper rails are slidably engaged with the lower rails; and a pair of seat base plates for supporting the seat cushion are fixed to the upper rails, respectively.
On the other hand, a seat belt is attached near the vehicle seat to protect the driver from shock generated at collision. In general the seat belt is connected to a belt anchor directly fixed to the vehicle body floor because the vehicle body floor is high in rigidity. In this case, however, there exists a problem in that the length of the seat belt must be adjusted whenever the seat is slid in the front and rear direction. To overcome this problem, a method of directly attaching the seat belt anchor to the seat sliding device or the seat base plate has recently been proposed.
In the vehicle seat to which a seat belt anchor is directly attached, however, in case a shock is applied to the vehicle body at collision, since a large load is applied to the upper rail via the seat belt anchor and the seat base plate there exists a serious problem in that the lower rails engaged with the upper rails are deformed and therefore the upper rails are removed from the lower rails, without protecting the driver from shock by the seat belt at vehicle collision.